Cosmos Reports
Cosmos Report #01 :Your memories are of great significance. :Just as you've already realized, :this tale is most likely closely :related to the coming disaster. Do you truly believe that is so? My story is merely that of a single researcher... no more than the tale of a mother and child. I fear the telling of this tale will most likely do little more than add further confusion to people living in a world that has fallen into the depths of despair. :I do not intend to tell them. :After taking down your story, :I will keep the reports firmly sealed, :hidden from the outside world. :Yet, someday, a strong-willed person :will uncover the reports. :By the time they are read...this :story will be no more than a myth. :Still, we have a duty to hold it dear. :Stories are proof of life, after all. :Come then, speak. :Tell the story carved into your memories... Cosmos Report #02 The child was tiny, nothing about him hinting at the unimaginable power hidden within. Until that power manifested itself, the state was to look after him, but we took the child in and decided to raise him as our own. Looking into those guileless eye, it was impossible to do otherwise. We knew all too well the painful truth: he was not ours, and someday he would be taken away by the state. We knew, and yet... My husband began to question the duty he'd been given. Levistones and airships, these were things he had invented to improve people's quality of life. The child was different. He was a tool of war. However, disaster loomed on the horizon. The neighboring country had powerful weapons in the form of summons and Omega. We had no other way to stand up to them. For the sake of a peaceful world, we had to continue his research. Cosmos Report #03 Once the child began to speak, he would try so hard to express his thoughts. Calling me Mama and him Papa, there wasn't a hint of doubt in his love for us. Whenever the child would smile at us, we, who spent out days preparing for war, were given a small measure of happiness. However, that pleasant time was soon to end. War had finally begun. The child was taken from us. The army's decision was swift; they would use the child. Cosmos Report #04 As the child grew older, so, too, grew his terrifying strength, and with it his usefulness as an instrument of war. But he would not follow the army's orders. Emissaries from the government took me into custody. Assuming he's be more likely to listen to orders coming from his "mother," the army asked me to control him. In the end, the child destroyed the neighboring country. Countless homes were consumed by hellfire; his strength was even enough to seal summons and Omega alike... The scene could nt have been different from that of the underworld. ...Yet, there had been no other way. If a weapon does not perform its function, it is discarded and destroyed. He was no different, the army stressed. That is why I did as they asked. I had to save him. I wanted to keep the child safe, no matter the cost. Cosmos Report #05 I steadfastly refused to help the next time the child was called to duty. My husband and I were named traitors and locked deep underground. As I suffered under the grief of having abetted the murder of countless innocent people, I overheard word of another research project being conducted by the army. This was to make a clone...one of myself. With it, the state could control the child as they wished, without having to use me. It was proof of how much the child's power was worth to them that they would go so far. I could not allow such a thing to happen. Even a created life is a life. Why was it that only he was refused happiness? Why must he be forced to destroy, over and over again? The date the research was expected to be completed drew near. I decided on a course of action. Cosmos Report #06 The dungeon into which we were sealed was a cavern, home to many monsters. After studying the traits of these monsters, my husband and I were able to exploit them to escape. Watching out backs the whole time, we ran to the research facilities where the child was being kept. At the labs we found a specimen that, while still unfinished, still resembled me a great deal. With it was the child. I barely recognized him, he was so gaunt. His eyes were vacant, a hazy flash of hatred flickering deep within them. There wasn't time to speak in-depth, so I explained the situation as best I could, and we set off together. Cosmos Report #07 It happened while the three of us were fleeing... A soldier spotter me, and I was shot. The rest is only bits and pieces... The sensation of falling. The child's wail, as if from a great distance. A sharp, dark premonition. My husband's face, dark with rage... Sadly, my premonition was dead-on. A space-time distortion appeared in front of the child, and began to draw everything within. The darkness grew into an enormous vortex... I remember nothing after that. I lost consciousness. When I next woke, I was in the ruined shell of a research laboratory. Neither the child not my husband were anywhere to be found. Cosmos Report #08 Originally,we were both from a clan that handed down memories through ritual ceremony. In addition to my own unique traits,my husband's intelligence and technical skill are also boons of this tradition. I decided to use the teleportation device we had meant to use for our escape to return the clan.That way,even if i died,our memories could live on as they should. Suddenly,as if fleeing from the darkness that had appeared in the world,the clan used the Levistones my husband had left so that the village itself began to float into the air. I explained the situation,and they quickly understood.They immediately began the memory successor ceremony... Cosmos Report #09 :So,those are all of the memories you've :inherited,then? Yes.Though i am averse to the transience of the written word,the skill of handing down memories is a dying art.These memories are too precious to die with it. :Do you believe there is some connection :between what you've just told me and the :Four Fiends who currently aim to wreak :havoc within the world? That is something even i do not know. However, it seems that several locations key to the story overlap. In the memories,they are places with fissures in space-time.The places where the Four Fiends reside...Each and every one of them are locations from my memories. Cosmos Report #10 :I see... Thank you. :I give my word that we will keep the :history you have allowed me to record :in confidence. ...Lukahm, If you would allow me to ask you a question for once? The ones of whom you have prophesied, the four Warriors of Light... You say they will save the world from disaster. Will warriors bearing the crystals truly appear? :It is true men call me a sage, but in truth :I am a historian. The omen echoes from :worlds that have been and worlds that :will be. :The warriors of Light will most certainly :appear. :And with them, this world--no, the :people of this world--can finally be :freed from this endless cycle of death :and rebirth.